día de invierno
by JokerxAmu
Summary: Un día de Invierno...Perfecto para pagar favores y descubrir la verdad ...Amuto ...


**Bueno mi segundo fic**

**hoy se me ocurrió , lo acabo de escribir xD**

**espero les guste...**

**-dialogos-**

**_Pensamientos_**

**(N/A:nota autora :D)**

**D**_ía de invierno…. _**P**_erfecto para pagar favores._

_-_

_-_

_-_

-**A**hh….que frío hace, perfecto para recostarse y relajarse un rato –decía la pequeña Amu mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

-

**Toc Toc**

_-_

**A**mu miró al instante al balcón, suponiendo quien era.

-Ikuto…. ¿que haces aquí?-Preguntaba Amu con cierta….curiosidad.

-Solo he venido a dormir un rato-Dice Ikuto abriendo la ventana del balcón con algo de sueño.

-Si tienes sueño vete a dormir a tu casa-Dije Amu con enojo-Para que vienes acá si sabes que nada conseguirás -.

-Vamos Amu… no te apiadas de un lindo neko con frío?-Decía Ikuto con un tono sarcástico.

-

_Mejor dicho sexy… ¿no?_

_Malditos pensamientos, no me traicionen ahora_

_Admítelo es sexy…_

_Vamos para, no ahora..._

_Vamos Amu responde algo que no te deje en vergüenza._

_-_

-Claro que no –Decía Amu indiferente.

-Me quedaré de todos modos-Dijo acercándose a la cama de Amu-Ya te he salvado de varias… me debes muchas ¿no crees?, creo que una me la podrías pagar así, dejándome dormir aquí.-Dijo burlándose Ikuto y recostándose en la cama rosa.

-¿Eres molesto sabes?

-No lo soy, merezco quedarme aquí-Dijo Ikuto con victoria

-Esta bien-Amu perdió la batalla

_Cuándo dejará de ser tan molesto…aunque no es mala idea que se quede… ¡Rayos!, mis pensamientos me traicionan otra vez, siempre que estoy con él… mi corazón piensa y actúa por sí solo… creo que..._

-¿En que piensas?, ¿en mi?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó molesta y algo ruborizada la pequeña por lo dicho por el neko.

-Admítelo, siempre que estás así de ida es por que piensas en mi-dijo este sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

A Amu se le erizó la piel… el corazón le latía a mil… no respiraba bien… no pensaba en nada más que en el sexy neko que tenía abrazándola

-No lo admito-Dijo frustrada

-Vez que es verdad-

-N…No-

-Bueno, porque no mejor dormimos…-

-te dije que no dormirás aquí-

-Lo debes-dijo en tono seductor y acercándose a su oreja-aunque creo que me debes mucho más que eso-

-Hentai-Gritó Amu.

-Mejor duerme conmigo-Dijo acostándose y arrastrando a Amu con él quedando ambos acostados.

-Baka-

-Calla un rato-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

-Que rápido duerme-

_Se ve tan lindo…que ganas de abrazarlo fuerte me dan…maldito neko pervertid, durmiendo conmigo… _

_-_Y pensar quesomos enemigos...- dije la pelirosa en voz alta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ehh?-Dijo Amu sin comprender que acababa de decir que eran enemigos en voz alta.

-Acabas de decir que somos enemigos-dijo el peliazul.

-A eso… es la verdad de todos modos ¿no?-dijo Amu algo desconcertada.

-¿Eso piensas?-

-¿eh?

-Para mi no eres una enemiga...para mi eres…-El neko detuvo sus palabras-¿me consideras tu enemigo?

-Yo…-Dijo Amu levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia su escritorio colocándose cada vez más roja

_¿Porque no puedo decir que es mi enemigo?_

_Eso es lo que es ¿no?_

_¿Mi enemigo?_

_O ¿Mi Amado?_

_¿Confundida entre dos?_

_¿Tadase?_

_Solo un gran amigo_

_¿Ikuto?_

_Mí amado…mi verdadero amor_

-Tampoco te considero mi enemigo-

-

-

Amu estaba parada frente a la pared, dándole la espalda a Ikuto, el cual se levanto sigilosamente y se colocó tras ella e izo que ella lo mirara a la puso una cara divertida, Amu estaba callada.

-Nee Amu, quiero que me pagues otro favor…-

-¿Ehh…? ¿de que hablas?

-Hace un rato te dije que **no **me debías una, me debes varias…-El neko sonrió después de decir esto.

-Y que quieres ahora

-Nada en especial… Solo quiero…. Un beso-dicho esto puso una mirada y sonrisa seductora, Amu estaba en shock-Si lo haces no molestaré más con eso de que me debes…-

_¿Él lo ha dicho?_

_¿Realmente?_

_¿o es un juego solamente?_

_Yo… quiero saber la verdad…_

_¿Él solo juega conmigo?_

_¿O me ama tanto como yo a él?_

Amu estaba con cara de preocupada, pensando que realmente quería el neko

¿Juego? … o… ¿Realidad?

Ikuto notó esto, se preocupó realmente por Amu, le importó.

-Te amo-Dijo el neko acercándose a la cara de la niña

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Amu algo choqueada.

-Que te amo… y no es broma-

-¿En realidad? ¿lo que dices no es un **simple** juego?

-Mira mi cara de neko precioso(N/A:que gran ego xD) y dime, ¿crees que te estoy mintiendo?

-Realmente…no-dice Amu ruborizada

-Entonces merezco una recompensa ¿no?

-¡¿Ehh?!-En ese instante Amu recordó lo de antes

No logró pensar nada ya que el neko se adelantó y le dio un beso en los labios

Amu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo el neko pero luego fue cerrando los ojos ya que ella supo que él la quería y realmente no era un correspondió y lo abrazó.

-Te amo-Repitió Ikuto

-Y yo a ti mi neko travieso.

Luego de esto ambos se acostaron y durmieron pacíficamente.

Ambos felices

¿Amu?

Amu por saber qué realmente pensaba Ikuto

¿Ikuto?

Por recibir su preciada recompensa a sus favores… el amor de Amu

-

-

_-¿Review?_

_-_

_-_

_**espero que les alla gustado, **_

_**soy nueva en esto de escribir**_

_**como lo he dicho es mi segundo fic xD**_

_**si crítican porfavor críticas constructivas**_

_**esas las acepto ^^**_

_**x**_**C**hau!


End file.
